Modern internal combustion engines which come into use in motor vehicles and in particular in utility vehicles, such as construction site vehicles, off-road vehicles and suchlike, usually comprise a fresh air system for the supplying of fresh air to combustion chambers of the internal combustion engine, and an exhaust gas system for the carrying of exhaust gas away from the combustion chambers. In addition, the equipping of internal combustion engines with an exhaust gas recycling system is known, which recycles exhaust gas from the exhaust gas system into the fresh air system, which is used to reduce pollutant emissions. Furthermore, it is known, in particular for internal combustion engines of passenger vehicles, to arrange at least one additional valve in the fresh air system, upstream of inlet valves associated with the combustion chambers. These additional valves can be used for example to realize an impulse charge. Moreover, it is basically possible to set a desired exhaust gas recycling rate, which is to be realized by means of the exhaust gas recycling system, by corresponding actuation of the at least one additional valve. Here, flow-dynamic effects in the fresh air flow are utilized, in order to generate or respectively intensify pressure oscillations. In so doing, these pressure oscillations can be positioned with regard to their amplitudes such that via negative pressure amplitudes the pressure drop can be set between an inlet of the exhaust gas recycling system connected with the exhaust gas system, and an outlet of the exhaust gas recycling system connected with the fresh air system. The exhaust gas recycling rate can be set via this pressure drop.